


tension

by philippine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: So there she was on her way to the top floor of the Lcorp building to surprise Lena and hopefully alleviated some of her accumulated tension. When the elevator finally reached its destination, Kara took a final look at herself in the mirror and blushed at the thought of what she was about to do.





	1. release the tension

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you TrueMaverick for the reviews.

It was late, really late, the street had been emptied of stressed workers, running men and women in suits, and the uninterrupted flow of cars and cabs and was now full of couples heading out of restaurants and young people heading to bars. Kara made her way toward the Lcorp building, she passed the front desk, greeting the security guards. After her numerous visits both at day and night, everybody in the building knew her.

Once alone in the elevator, she awkwardly tried to reposition her underwear. She wanted to surprise Lena, she knew that the CEO had had a long and testing day at work. She had worked for weeks to prepare for this day. For this meeting to convince her board to follow her in her new direction and a project to make the world a better place. She wanted to significantly change Lcorp and make it a real force for good. Kara was so proud of her girlfriend, she had relentlessly told this to Lena and had held her hand and encouraged her every step of the way these last few weeks but now it was behind her, she wanted her girlfriend back. Kara felt like she hadn't truly seen Lena in weeks despite living together. They had basically just crossed paths quickly every morning. Eating a rushed take-out meal in Lena's office between two meetings wasn't enough for her anymore.

So there she was on her way to the top floor of the L-corp building to surprise Lena and hopefully alleviated some of her accumulated tension. When the elevator finally reached its destination, Kara took a final look at herself in the mirror and blushed at the thought of what she was about to do. She passed Jess's empty desk and every step she took aroused her more. She could feel herself soaking her underwear. She knocked lightly on Lena's office door.  
  
"Come in" came a muffled reply from the other side of the door and Kara entered the room. Lena was at her desk working on her computer, she looked up when the door opened and instantly smiled seeing that it was her girlfriend. Kara locked the door behind her. Lena stood up and walked toward Kara to kiss her. She put her arms around Kara's neck and sighed in their kiss. They parted and Lena rested her head on Kara's shoulder.

"Hey" Lena whispered, Kara didn't answer, she smirked and stepped out of Lena's arms.  
The blonde walked toward Lena's desk silently and sat down in the CEO's chair. Lena watched questioningly but didn't say anything waiting to see what Kara would do next. The blonde looked in her purse for something, she took out a small bottle of lube and put it on the desk and then threw her purse somewhere besides her. Lena didn't move she was astonished by the sight of Kara sitting in her chair with a bottle of lube in front of her. Kara slowly unbuttoned her pants and opened it, revealing a bulge under her boxers. Lena unconsciously licked her lips at the sight. She could feel herself getting wet at the prospect of what Kara would do to her.

Kara freed her cock and stroked it slowly eyeing Lena and moaned. She was already on the verge of coming, she was wearing a strapless 9-inch dildo and her walk to Lena's office had been a delightful torture for her, but she was rewarded by the hungry look on Lena's face.  
"Do you want it?" Kara asked in a deep voice as she spread her legs. Lena bit her lips and nodded. They had talked about role-playing, but they had not done it as of yet.  
  
"I want to hear you," Kara said sternly while arching her back and thrusting her hips into her hand. "Or you will watch me come in front of you". Lena whimpered, she felt her knees weaken under her weight.  
"God. Yes, I want you. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard with your cock." Lena pleaded.  
"Come here" Kara ordered, beckoning her with her finger. Lena walked slowly toward her and stopped in front of Kara waiting for the blonde to tell her what she wanted from her. "Strip yourself" Lena began to open her shirt hastily "slowly," Kara said, she was still stroking her cock slowly torturing herself and never breaking eye contact with Lena. The CEO unbuttoned her shirt at a slower pace, revealing a red bra that barely contained her opulent breasts, she then unzipped her black skirt and let it fall on the floor. This revealed that she hadn't worn anything under it. She stepped out of her skirt and finally reached behind herself to unclasp her bra and let it fell on the floor with her other clothes. She stood in front of Kara naked. The blonde let her eyes hungrily roam over her girlfriends perfect body. Lena's breathing accelerated with her want and she was dripping.

"On your knees, hands behind your back." Kara ordered and Lena willingly obliged, kneeling between Kara's legs and putting her hands behind her back, intertwining her fingers to prevent herself from bringing her hands in front of her. The blonde watched her and she could have come from this sight alone.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth" Kara stated and waited for Lena approval, even if they had talked about it she didn't want to make Lena uncomfortable or cross any boundaries.  
"Yes, please," Lena said hastily, nodding. Kara grabbed Lena's hair and pulled her forward, presenting her cock in front of Lena. The CEO opened her mouth and took Kara's cock into her mouth, the blonde guided her back and forth with her hand, and thrust her hips forward, fucking Lena's mouth, she moaned louder, closing her eyes and feeling her inner walls clenching around the toy inside her. She came hard, soaking the CEO's chair, she released her hold on Lena's hair. She regulated her breathing and opened her eyes to see Lena who was hadn't moved.

"Rao, you are so beautiful when you are on your knees for me," Kara said, she caressed Lena's cheek tenderly "there are so many things that I want to do to you... It's hard to choose." she travelled her right hand down to Lena's erect nipple and pinched it, the CEO screamed with pleasure, Kara caressed Lena's lips with her left thumb and pressed it into Lena's mouth who instantly sucked on it. Kara removed it and entered her middle finger into the CEO's mouth instead. She moved her right hand to Lena's other nipple and focused her attention on it, circling it and pinching it. Lena involuntary thrust her hips. Kara smirked and travelled her left middle finger down along Lena's body to her folds, teasing her by circling her entrance and gathering wetness before bringing it back to Lena's mouth making her taste herself. The CEO moaned.

"You are so wet for me" Kara stated and she moved her left hand back between Lena's legs, this time she circled her clit three times and brought her finger to her own mouth sucking it and making Lena whimpered at the sight.  
"Please... Fuck me" Lena finally asked unable to wait any longer.  
"I will" Kara eyed her hungrily and smirked "I want you bent over your desk" Kara helped Lena to stand up, the CEO turned and laid her chest on her desk, exposing her ass to Kara.The blonde stood behind her resting her cock between Lena's cheeks and caressed Lena's arms placing Lena's hand on the edge of the desk in front of her. The CEO rested on her elbows and gripped the edge tightly, her nipples grazed the cold surface of the desk with every breath. Kara ran her hands over Lena's back, then on her ass. She used her leg to spread the CEO legs wider. She held Lena's hip tightly with her left hand and caressed Lena's right ass cheek drawing circles with her right hand. When the caresses stopped Lena tried to turn back to see what Kara was waiting for. She felt the sharp bite of Kara's hand hitting her bare ass and jolted forward with the strength of the blow and screamed.

"You thought that you could ignore me for weeks and get your release without being punished?" Kara asked and Lena whimpered. She felt deliciously exposed here under Kara's eyes and hands. It was good to abandon all her power and be at Kara's mercy. Kara hit her one more time in the same spot slightly more forcefully and Lena bit her inner cheek to prevent from screaming.  
"I asked you a question, don't make me wait for your answer"  
"No.... punish me... Please" Lena, whimpered.  
"What are your safe words?" Kara asked before continuing, she wanted to be sure that Lena knew she could stop her if it was too much.  
"Red to stop, yellow to slow down, green all good" Lena answered in a rush.  
"Good girl, now you will have your punishment"  
"Yes... Please... Green... Green... Green..." Lena chanted, pushing her ass against Kara's cock. Kara caressed the CEO's already red ass and slapped her before resuming her light caresses. She alternated between blows and caresses, increasing the strength of her hit with each blow until Lena was reduced to a whimpering mess barely holding herself on the desk. Kara stopped her punishment.

"Good girl, now I going to fuck you until you won't be able to walk," Kara said sternly. She took the lube and stroked her cock with it, moaning at the sensation. She presented the cock at Lena entrance, barely entering the head.  
"Yesss" Lena screamed. Kara thrust all her length in slowly before removing it almost entirely. Lena whimpered afraid Kara would remove it totally. The blonde thrust the 9 inches of cock forcefully this time and began to fuck Lena restlessly at an insane rhythm making Lena scream nonsense. Kara knew she wouldn't last long as the dildo pound into her as well, she rode her orgasm never stopping the pace for Lena.  
"Fuck... Yes... I'm... I'm close..." Lena screamed between her ragged breaths.  
"Come for me," Kara said feeling a new orgasm building. She helped Lena ride her orgasm and rode hers as well. They both fell boneless on top of the desk. When Kara found her composure again, she removed the cock from Lena who whimpered at the loss. She then removed it from herself and whimpered herself.  
  
She collected Lena in her arms, carried and kissed her on her way toward the couch. She laid her down carefully and covered her with a throw. She looked in her purse for a bottle of water and handed it to Lena before joining her on the couch and cuddling her.  
"How are you?" She asked worried that Lena didn't appreciate it as much as she did.  
"God that was amazing" Lena answered and kissed Kara tenderly. "I love you"  
"I love you too," Kara answered. "Do you want me to fly us home?"  
"Yes, please... I can't walk".


	2. Increase the tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you TrueMaverick for the reviews

They landed on the balcony of their shared apartment. Kara carried Lena bridal style. She walked through the penthouse and laid the dark-haired woman on top of their bed.

  
"I need to take a shower," Lena said and Kara made a move to carry her to their bathroom but Lena stopped her. "I can walk there alone"

  
"I thought you couldn't walk?" the blonde said almost disappointed

  
"You gave me time to recover" the dark-haired woman answered on her way to the bathroom, smirking. The blonde followed her closely.

  
"Do you need a hand?" She asked willingly.

  
Lena undressed purposefully slow making a show for Kara.  
"You could soap my back," she said watching the blonde over her shoulder and stepping into the shower. Kara followed her closely, undressing on her way, using her superspeed to not waste any time to join her in the shower. She stepped behind Lena and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, kissing her neck under the hot water stream. Lena sighed and instantly relaxed in her lover's arms. Kara began to slowly kiss down Lena's neck to her shoulder. The brunette sighed and let her head fall back to the blonde's shoulder. Kara moved her hands up along Lena's waist, ribcage and shoulders, then down her arms and she intertwined their fingers and guided her hands against the wall in front of them forcing Lena to stay under the water. Kara moved her hands back, she detached her lips and rested her hands on Lena's shoulders, lightly massaging them. She leaned towards the brunette's ear and whispered.

  
"Be a good girl and don't move"  
  
Lena shuddered at the command, she loved when Kara took charge, the only thing she had to do was feel, she submitted to Kara's will gladly. She felt strong hands move from her shoulders down her back, nails grazing her skin, then one hand firmly gripped her hips, holding her in place while the other moved up across her stomach, finally palming her breast. A knee came between hers and forced her to spread her legs, she obliged and took advantage of the movement to push her ass back against Kara, testing her limit. She was submissive but she stayed herself after all. She was rewarded by a sharp slap on her still sensitive ass, making her buckle her hips forward and moaned loudly.

  
"You like when I punish you?" Kara asked, biting her earlobe sharply, which made Lena scream.

  
"Yesss"

  
She felt the wind coming from behind her, telling her that Kara had used her superspeed to leave her, she knew better than move while waiting for Kara's return. When she felt the warmth of her girlfriend's body on her back again, her nipples were tortured by two nipple clamps. Lena wanted to move her hips but she was firmly held and found no escape, she was forced to endure everything, and it was delightful. Her knees almost gave up with the sharp bite of the clamps and she knew that Kara sported a smirk. The blonde lightly tugged at the chain tied between her nipples with her free hand and Lena would have fallen forward from her pleasure without Kara's hand on her hip.

  
"God I love it when you are too stubborn to follow a simple order" Kara sighed dreamily against Lena's ear, and the brunette moaned. She was already so turned on that she could come right here and then.

"I don't want you to come until I tell you to" It was like Kara could read her mind and Lena whimpered not knowing how long she could hold it. Kara began to draw circles on Lena's hips with her both thumbs. The wait and the want drove the dark-haired woman insane, she felt a hand slowly downed between her legs, grazing her clit and spreading her lips. Fingers teased her entrance, circling it, barely entering before disappearing. Lena curled her fingers in her palms and rested her knuckles against the wall, letting her head fall forward, the hot water running down her body didn't help to calm the fire running through her veins. The torture continued between her legs, her breathing became more intense making her breasts move in rhythm and arousing her more, Kara knew exactly what to do to bring her to pieces. When she felt two fingers being pushed inside her she couldn't hold back her screams.

  
"Gooood, Yeeeeessssss"

  
The fingers moved in and out at a maddening path, not letting her catch her breath, thrusting deeper and faster every time, she could feel her walls tightening, trapping them inside but nothing could resist Supergirl. When she was on the verge of her orgasm Kara removed her fingers entirely making Lena whimper at the loss. She waited for a few seconds trying to even out her breathing, when nothing happened she looked back and found Kara smirking at her. The blonde retrieved the clamps from Lena's nipples and the brunette was screwed.  
They showered silently, Lena crossing her legs to try to find some release. Then they stepped out and dried themselves.

  
“Go lay on the bed, on your back and wait for me,” Kara demanded, and Lena obeyed. She walked toward the bedroom and placed herself in the middle of the bed, she knew what she was doing when she had disobeyed to Kara earlier and now she has to endure Kara's will. She rested her hands on her stomach not knowing what to do with them. She strained her ears trying to guess what Kara was doing when she saw the blonde enter the room, naked she unconsciously licked her lips and Kara smirked.

  
“Put your hands above your head” the blonde instructed, Lena obliged, she felt aroused by the way Kara hungrily roamed her eyes along her curves, it was enough to increase the pace of her breathing again. The blonde kneeled at Lena's feet and slowly caressed up the long white legs.

  
“Rao, you are beautiful” She whispered, then she moved up and settled her tights on each side of Lena's head descending slowly. The brunette darted her tongue out, running it along the folds above her, and moaned at the taste and the sight of Kara overhead. She drew circles on her clit decreasing the width progressively, then she wrapped her lips around it and sucked lightly earning loud moans from Kara. The blonde moved her hips forward, and Lena teased her entrance and watched Kara's reaction closely. She had one hand in her hair, her head thrown back, mouth opened in a silent scream and her other was playing with her nipple. Lena thrust her tongue into the blonde's cunt, Kara became less silent, and began to ride Lena's tongue, fucking herself on it, her arousal dripping on Lena's face. The blonde's movements became messier and she finally came on top of Lena, screaming her name and falling forward against the headboard.

  
When Kara recovered she lay beside Lena, who hadn't moved. Their eyes locked and they smiled. Kara ran her hand along Lena's side, on her stomach, and up to her breasts, Lena closed her eyes and arched her back involuntary, she could already feel her inner walls clenched around nothing.

  
“You've been a good girl, what do you want?” Kara asked.

  
“God, fuck me please” Lena whimpered, her hips already thrusting against nothing. The blonde slid her hand down and moaned at how wet Lena was for her, she entered two fingers into Lena and began to pound deeply inside.

  
“Yeesss harder please” Lena screamed, she could feel she wouldn't last long, she rested her hands on the headboard above her head and arched her back even more, meeting every thrust. She felt her orgasm growing in her lower belly.

  
“Come for me” Kara whispered in her ear, and Lena didn't need more to fall over the edge screaming, her orgasm hit stronger than she would have thought after all her waiting. She finally fell boneless on the mattress, Kara slowly removed her fingers before licking them clean. Then she wrapped her arms around her lover, nuzzling in her neck and kissing lightly the skin under her mouth. She waited for Lena to be able to move again, and asked.

  
“Was it ok love?”

  
“God, yes” Lena replied lovingly kissing the blonde.

  
“Do you need anything?”

  
“Just laying in your arms for a moment”

  
Kara tightened her hold around the brunette, and Lena relaxed completely in her lover's arms feeling safe and fulfilled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave comments and tell me what you thought.


End file.
